lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullet Research
Bullet Research is a mechanic that allows the player to use different types of bullets to aid their employees during the Management Phase. The bullets are obtained by completing missions of the designated departments and unlocking the specific research. The player has a Max Amount of bullets equal to the number of blocks to fill the Qliphoth Meltdown, which increases over the days and also by extra features, like Missions and Department functions. Shooting consumes 1 Bullet and they will regenerate when the player goes up 1 Qliphoth Meltdown Level. The available Bullets are shown in a tab at the bottom of the screen. By clicking on a bullet or selecting them by the specific number (1 to 8), the player can click anywhere in the facility (Except Containment Rooms) to shoot the selected bullet. Depending on the bullet shot and the target, it will apply the corresponding effect. Afterward, the bullet will be consumed. If there are no bullets available, the player cannot shoot until they have at least 1 bullet. The bullets can be applied to several employees if all of them are in the same target area where the bullet was applied. There are 4 type of bullets: * Healing Bullets: These bullets can heal the employee's HP or SP. * Shield Bullets: These bullets can apply a shield to absorb a specific type of damage to an employee. * Reduced Movement/Slow Bullets: A bullet which can reduce the Movement Speed of Abnormalities. * Disposal/Execution Bullets: A bullet which can get rid of employees instantly, without leaving a body. Healing Bullets Healing Bullets recover a specific amount of one gauge when applied to an employee: Agent or Clerk. These bullets can be obtained and upgraded from the Welfare Team Department by completing their missions. HP Recovery Bullets These bullets can recover an amount of HP when applied to an employee. The employees recover HP while not at Max HP already. It is bound to the number 1. MP Recovery Bullets These bullets can recover an amount of SP when applied to an employee. The employees recover SP when not at Max SP already. These cannot be applied to panicking employees. It is bound to the number 2. Shield Bullets Shield Bullets protect employees from a certain amount of damage, reducing the damage to 0 (Before applying the defenses of the user and the effectiveness). A visual effect on the employees show the shield and last for some time until they disappear or are broken. If the specific damage dealt to the employee who wears the shield is higher than 100, the shield will break and the damage will pass through. The shields will continue to reduce damage to 0, until the total amount of damage that it has taken surpass its maximum capacity (100). Shields of different types can stack on each other but cannot stack on the same type, this refresh the time of the shield in effect instead. The duration of the shield depends on the Stat of the employee affected by it, lasting longer with higher stats that are associated to the Damage Type ( Red = Fortitude, White = Prudence, and so on). Any shields on an employee are lost upon entering a Containment Unit. These Bullets can be obtained from the Central Command Team Department by completing their missions except for the Pale Shield Bullet which is obtained by suppressing Tiphereth's Core. Physical Intervention Shield This shield can protect the employee from any Red Damage source, including Abnormalities' attacks and employees' weapons. Receiving over 100 Red Damage will break the shield. It is bound to the number 3. Trauma Shield This shield can protect the employee from any White Damage source, including Abnormalities' attacks and employees' weapons. Beware with this last detail, if the shield is applied to a panicked employee and other employees with White Damage try to attack them, no healing will be done. Receiving over 100 White Damage will break the shield. It is bound to the number 4. Erosion Shield This shield can protect the employee from any Black Damage source, including Abnormalities' attacks and employees' weapons. This also affects any Black healing attacks on a panicked employee, negating the damage and not healing the SP gauge. Receiving over 100 Black Damage will break the shield. It is bound to the number 5. Pale Shield This shield can protect the employee from any Pale Damage source, including Abnormalities' attacks and employees' weapons. Receiving over 100 Pale Damage will break the shield. It is bound to the number 6. Movement Reduction Bullets Slow Bullets reduce the Movement Speed by half of Abnormalities, Ordeals, and panicking employees for some time. These bullets do not stack with each other (Refresh the duration) and are recognized by a visual effect of yellow arrows on the entity. These bullets can be applied to different targets in the same spot. It is bound to the number 7. These bullets can be obtained from the Disciplinary Team Department by completing their missions. Execution Bullets Execution Bullets can kill any employee(s) in its area of effect instantly. This affects panicked and possessed employees as well, but not completely transformed employees (Like Queen Bee's Drones). The employees removed by this bullet will not leave a corpse and almost all Abnormalities do not count this type of execution for their conditions of employees dying (like The Mountain of Smiling Bodies). The Queen of Hatred is the only exception to this rule. It is bound to the number 8. These bullets can be obtained from the Disciplinary Team Department by completing their missions. Category:Game Mechanics